A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and various networking, storage, and other related components. Data centers may, for example, provide computing services to businesses and individuals as a remote computing service or to provide “software as a service” (e.g., cloud computing). To facilitate the utilization of data center resources, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to host one or more instances of virtual machines that appear and operate as independent computer machines to a connected computer customer. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain, or delete virtual machines in a dynamic manner.
In a large distributed computing system (e.g., multiple distributed data centers) of a computing resource service provider, various customers, services, and resources of the computing resource service provider are in frequent communication with each other. Keeping the system secure becomes more challenging as applications are updated and as the complexity and usage of the system increases. In such distributed computing systems, it can be difficult to identify the vulnerabilities of the system. Furthermore, it can also be difficult to isolate and troubleshoot issues with the system, and even when issues are identified, reliably securing the system may be challenging. Additionally, many conventional systems rely upon manual mitigation of such vulnerabilities. The complexity and distribution of computing resources in these environments may make it difficult to collect and analyze log information generated by the computing resources.